Pathogenic bacteria potentially causing human disease are carried on poultry carcasses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,615 discloses a chilling tank which contains a decontaminating liquid into which the carcasses are placed in a disinfectant solution for a time period sufficient to lower the temperature of the carcass to a preservation temperature. Generally, the temperature of the liquid in the chilling tank is maintained in a temperature range from about 0.degree.-3.degree. C., and the poultry product must remain in the chilling tank for about 45 minutes to reduce the temperature of the poultry product to the required temperature. In addition to the disinfectant solution, the carcasses are sprayed with the solution to dislodge bacteria and are also treated by ultrasonic transducers mounted within the tank to sonicate the poultry skin to dislodge the bacteria. However, due to the low temperature of the disinfectant solution in the tank and other reasons, removal of the bacteria is only partially effective. For example, when the poultry product enters the tank for chilling, the feather folliculi shrink, thereby protecting the pathogenic bacteria adjacent the folliculi from contact with the disinfectant within the tank. Furthermore, a thin film of the chilled water forms over the carcass skin when the product is placed in the low temperature chilling tank, which also impedes contact by the disinfectant.